


That First Time

by RosettaRoseburn



Series: To Be Young and Feel Love's Keen Sting [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: Basically Grindeldore Smut. I decided there wasn't enough of it and decided to write my own. This during the summer after Albus graduated because I don't want to imagine two old men having sex. Bottom Albus Dumbledore and Top Gellert Gindelwald. This will mostly be smut as there are other stories with plot in them.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: To Be Young and Feel Love's Keen Sting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703284
Kudos: 91





	That First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a year ago. Finally figured out how to post on this site so I'm gonna post is here. Copied and Pasted from my WattPad Account.
> 
> **This story used to be called the name of the series until I changed it to "That First Time" so it used to be called "To Be Young and Feel Love's Keen Sting" Sorry for any confusion**

That First Time

The lights in the street had already gone dim by the time Gellert Grindelwald was able to make his way out his Aunt's house. Though he was grateful she let him live with her and doubly grateful for having met Albus Dumbledore through her it could be tiring living with a batty old woman. Perhaps she had once been great, she had written several history books, the most famous one being _History_ _of Magic,_ but now he feared she had gone senile.

He hoped Albus was still awake, he wanted to get a few conversations about their plans in before he went to bed. It was hard to sleep when he hadn't had any kind of brain stimulation at all.

Not wanting to wake Albus' siblings up or speak to them if they were indeed awake, Gellert swung up the tree that was conveniently right next to Albus' bedroom window and looked inside. If Albus was already asleep, Gellert would just have to wake him, he needed to talk about _something_ before going to bed.

The lights were dim in the room but not completely off so Albus was probably awake. Climbing closer to the window, which was open (had Albus been expecting him?) he glanced inside.

Albus was lain on the bed (with his eyes closed, thankfully) with his trousers and pants off, hand clasp around his manhood in desperate jerks. Gellert's own cock responded to the sight, hardening in his trousers. If he'd known this was what he would see....

Albus stopped for a second and grabbed his wand off the bedside table. Worried he'd been seen Gellert ducked down but Albus waved the wand at his own hand.

Oh he was going to--

Albus brought his hand down behind his balls and slowly pushed. Gasping Albus stopped once his finger was all the way inside.

Gellert couldn't take anymore of this. He didn't think it was too arrogant to assume Albus was thinking about him. After all he noticed everytime Albus looked at him too long or their hands brushed and the touch lingered.

It couldn't hurt, could it? To take that next step in their relationship? Albus wanted Gellert and Gellert wanted him so why hold back? Gellert stepped inside the window and Albus' closed eyes snapped open to meet his.

"Gellert..." Albus sounded out of breath, like he'd had to run all the way across town. He looked even better with his eyes open, widened pupils, auburn hair slicked with sweat across his forehead.

"Albus." Gellert walked the short length from the window to the bed. Albus didn't cover up, something in Gellert's face must have convinced him not to. Sitting on the bed he reached down to grab Albus's hand and pulled it off his cock. "Were you thinking about me?" Gellert smirked, Albus was putty in his hands, ready to do whatever Gellert wanted of him. Just how things should be.

"Yes," Albus whispered. "Always, you."

"There a silencing charm on this room?" Albus nodded. "Good, because by the end of this night you're going to scream for me." Gellert promised.

"Please," Albus begged.

Gellert said, "Finish preparing yourself for me, I want to watch." Gellert settled at the foot of the bed and just decided to hell with it and vanished his clothes along with Albus' night shirt. The view was even better with Albus completely naked. Albus glanced at Gellert's cock for a moment and swallowed nervously.

"How-how will I--"

"You've never had another man inside you before?" Gellert asked, feeling ridiculously pleased by this considering he hadn't cared a moment before.

"I've never wanted to--there's never been any--"

"I'll go slow, just use your fingers for now, you need to be stretched for me to fit." Gellert instructed.

Albus continued to push his finger inside himself and looked to Gellert before adding another. Gellert watched avidly as Albus' wet hole sucked in a third finger lewdly.

He looked almost ready and Gellert wanted to hear him beg before the main event started. "You look beautiful like this Albus. Spread out on the bed for me. Tell me, how badly do you want me inside you?"

"I--I--" Albus stuttered, clearly not having any experience with dirty talking before.

Gellert dragged Albus fingers out of his arse and rubbed his thumb around the now loose hole. "Tell me how badly you want me to make you mine."

Albus shuddered at his touch and pushed back on his thumb. "Please. I--I want you so bad--I need your--your cock Gellert, please." Albus was blushing madly at the words that had just come out of his mouth but it was good enough for Gellert.

"This will hurt a bit at first but I promise I'll be gentle." Gellert lined his cock up to Albus' arse and pushed. Albus was predictably virgin tight and it wasn't like Gellert was small.

"Gell...."

"Shh...hold on a second, you're so tight." It likely wasn't necessary to say how _good_ Albus felt around his cock. Once he had pushed all the way in Gellert stopped, he needed to stop himself from cumming and Albus probably needed time to adjust. "Beautiful...."

"I'm-I'm not-" Albus started to say.

"Beautiful?" Gellert asked. "Yes, you are. Not only are you absolutely gorgeous on a bad day you look positively stunning underneath me like this."

Gellert sensed he could move now and slowly moved out. _Fuck_ the way Albus tightened unconsciously around him made him clench trying to hold off an impending orgasm. He wanted this to be memorable after all. The first time of the future leaders of the New World.

Albus was biting his lip trying to hold in the sounds and words he must have wanted to express. 'Well that won't do,' Gellert thought. "Come on Albus, let me hear you...." Gellert leaned down to lick and bite at Albus' neck.

"Gellert!"

"I want you screaming before I'm through with you tonight Albus." Gellert thrust harshly into his new lover trying to be mindful of this being his first time. His first time with _Gellert_ and there would be none after.

"Gellert! Oh Gellert please..."

"Please what darling? I can't help you of you don't tell tell me what you want."

" _More!_ Harder! Please I want...."

Gellert pulled Albus down the bed and repositioned his knees on Gellert's shoulders. He slammed into him vigorously groaning in satisfaction as his lover's hole clenched around him with every thrust. "Like this Albus? Do you want me to fuck you like a slut? _My_ little slut?"

"Yes--oh yes--I'm--I'm your slut--only yours I--I'm going to--"

"Cum," Gellert snarled, close to the edge himself. This was what bliss must feel like, loving someone so completely and having them declare themselves yours.  
With one last cry of pleasure Albus came and clenched so tight around him Gellert feared his cock wouldn't come out when he was finished. Gellert bit harshly into Albus' neck as he groaned out the most satisfying orgasm of his life.

For a while they just lay there panting until Albus spoke, "Gellert?"

"Yes Albus?"

"Can we...I mean can you...I..."

Gellert laughed and pulled Albus forward into a soft kiss so different from their harsh lovemaking. "We can do that as many times as you want."

"Ok!" Albus agreed face flushed. "I love you."

Gellert had already known that of course and he replied, "I love you too Albus."

Albus grinned his face lighting up like the sun and Gellert was almost afraid his statement was true. Ah well, if he did love Albus it couldn't hurt could it? They were going to rule the world together someday, _forever_ if they could find the Hallows, it couldn't be too bad to love someone as much as he loves Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this to be multi-chaptered. The words underlined at the begining of the fic was supposed to be the name of the first chapter. Oh well, maybe I'll get around to it someday.
> 
> **Not chaptered. I made it a series. Updated now.**


End file.
